legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Toshiro Hitsugaya
Appearance Tōshirō is short, with turquoise eyes and short, spiked, white hair, which tends to draw attention in the Human World. He wears a standard sleeveless captain's haori with a green sash around his shoulders, held together by a round, star-like clip. The sash holds his Zanpakutō's sheath in place on his back and is tied to it at either end. He sometimes walks around in his tabi. He is relatively young by Shinigami standards, and has the appearance of a child. In the Human World, he wears a black, short-sleeved, golf shirt and gray pants. He also wore the uniform of High School|Karakura High School. Personality Hitsugaya is generally mature and serious, in contrast to his free-spirited lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto. Despite their personality differences, he and Rangiku seem very close. Tōshirō is easily annoyed by others goofing off or drawing unneeded attention to themselves, such as when he leads a team of Shinigami into Kurosaki|Ichigo Kurosaki's school. Hitsugaya hates anything that he deems childish as well as being described as something close to a child, such as an elementary school child. He is overly protective of Momo Hinamori, due to the fact that they were old childhood friends. Hitsugaya dislikes summer and warm weather in general. Tōshirō's favorite food is watermelon He does not like persimmons. During his childhood in West Rukongai, he was so skilled with spinning tops that he became the local undefeated champion. He works very hard, but his motive seems to be that if he finishes quickly, he can return to his afternoon nap. He believes in the saying "children who sleep well, grow well," and hopes to grow quickly, a wish shared by his subordinates. Naturally, they do not voice this fact in front of him, for even regularly practicing this adage for so long, he did not really grow in height. Hitsugaya is usually joked about by many of the other Shinigami in Soul Society as well as by his enemies, he tolerates these jokes and goes on with his duties. Hitsugaya has developed a cold attitude toward most people. Although he becomes angry towards jokes, he doesn't take action against whomever insulted him unless they are his enemies. The only thing he cannot tolerate is not being addressed as "Captain Hitsugaya," or an inappropriate use of his name, as he worked very hard for the title. He does not address any other officer with their title, only their last names. The only person that actually calls him by his given name is Ichigo, who he constantly reminded to address him properly, and Hinamori, who is the only person allowed to get away with not addressing him properly. Hinamori tends to call him "Hitsugaya-kun" and both she and Ukitake occasionally use "Shirō-chan" (シロちゃん) — a nickname meaning "Whitey" (Snowy in the English manga) in reference to his hair — in both cases without any repercussion. In addition, Karin and her friends call him by his first name and they are never given any rebukes for it. to his chagrin he often receives candy and other foods from Ukitake|Jūshirō Ukitake because "Jū'shirō'" and "Tō'shirō'" sound similar and because they both have white hair, making them both "Shirō-chan." Gallery HitsugayaShikaiAnimeEp48.jpg|"Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru!! Bankai_daiguren_hyorinmaru_by_jonas64.jpg|"Bankai! Daiguren Hyorinmaru!! Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters hailing from the Bleach Universe Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:White Haired Characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Peace Foundation Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters favorited by DiabloVil Category:Chronos Empire Category:Cryomanctic Characters Category:Los Reina de Corazónes characters Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Meta Side Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Steve Staley Category:Main Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings